Our Love Is Like Magic
by AlexMargritaRusso-Greyback
Summary: Justin, Alex, Harper, and Max set out to find Mason and Juliet. They succed, but with or without a revenge from Mason's past? Will the world the world find out about magic? Will Mason save Alex from the evil cluches of Ronald Longcape Jr? I don't own WOWP
1. Love, Despair, and Hope

**Alex POV**

Ever since Mason left, it's like all the happiness has gone from the world. It's been two weeks. I know I should move on, but I just can't. Something in my heart tells me not to let go. I don't know what or why but i'm gonna listen to it. _brrrring_ that's my phone

**Harper**

**hey i'm da mall wit zeke wats ^?**

**Alex**

**nothin** **u?**

**Harper**

**no **

**Alex**

**when r u gonna b home? i need 2 talk 2 u.**

**Harper**

**iz abot mason init?**

**Alex**

**yea i miz him soooo much. wait how did u now?**

**Harper**

**BFFLs instinkt**

**Alex**

**well wen r u gonna b home? :-((**

**Harper**

**now ill ask zeke 2 take me home early! c u soon!**

**Alex**

**thnx harper ur the best c u soon :-))**

Harper's the bestest friend ever! She's the only one who cares about me!

**A few minutes later**

"Alex? Where are you?" "I'm in the Lair!" Harper opened the door and came in. "Alex are you studying? Are you sick?" Harper ran over and pressed her hand to my head to see if I had a fever "First of all, I'm fine. Second, I'm not studying, I'm looking for cures for Mason's wolf-ness and Juliet's old-ness."

"Why Juliet?" "Because for once, I want to help Justin." "Awww." "Don't tell him Harper, 'cause if I can't find a cure, Justins gonna have gottin his hopes up and I don't wanna let him down. So Harper, do you think- I FOUND IT!" "Mason or Juliet?" "BOTH!" " So what's the cure? Tell me, tell me!" " This book says '_**To cure a werewolf who has been bitten by a vampire: Brew two Goblin finger nails, a unicorn horn, the hair of the bitten werewolf, and the blood of the werewolfs true love (Two doses). To cure a vampire who has been scratched by a werewolf: Mix the blood of another vampire, (one that has powers) with the blood of the vampires true love. Give these potions to the affected.'**_ "Harper go ask my dad to get you the goblin nails and the unicorn horn, then go to the VanHeusens and see if you can get some blood, you can tell them what it's for. I'm gonna go check that screen I made for Mason's hair, get Justin to come down and help us, and go to a doctor to get one of those blood-sucker shot thingies. Meet me back here in 30 minutes." First I went to a doctor and got the blood thingie, then I found Mason's hair and got Justin. When I got to the Lair, Harper was already back. When Justin saw the stuff we had, he asked "What are you guys up to?" "We found cures for Mason and Juliet." We immediatley started the potions. Justin did Juliet's on his own. Harper helped me with Mason's. I was surprised, when Justin gave himself the shot, he didn't even flinch! I on the other hand had so much blood taken from my body I almost passed out. The potions were ready, now all we had to do was find Mason and Juliet.


	2. MASON!

"Transportium Nextdoorpetorium" I said the spell and suddenly we were in Translyvania. In the Mummy's castle. I turned and faced the woods. This is where they are. "Alex, are you sure they're here?" "No" "Alex think, Mason might have gone back to London, and Juliet could be just about anywhere." "You're right but let's try here first and if they're not here, we'll try home for Juliet and London for Mason." "Why home?" "Remember when you went on that date with Sara?" "Yea" "Well I was in the lake and I saw this freakishly old lady who looked like Juliet, she was watching you and smiling." "Oh god JULIET!" "Alright, let's split up Harper, you go west. Max, East, Justin, south, I'll go north. After a few minutes, I heard a wolf howl. "MASON!" Another wolf howled. "Mason? Maaaaasoooon." The only light was from my true love necklace. I haven't taken it off since Mason turned into a wolf. Finally, a clearing. There's wolf fighting some sort of creature. The thing threw the wolf. It got up and fought back. I can see the wolf is getting hurt. "MASON!" I screamed. The wolf looked up but in that second the thing attacked! I run over grab Mason and haul him away. I hear a growl. The creature (witch I now recognize as a full werewolf- Mason is a half werewolf) is going after me now! His face remines me of someone I saw in _Harry Potter._ I had to ask "Who are you?" He answers me,"Fenrir Greyback."

_**Hey peeps! 1st to review gets a trailer for the rest of the story so R & R!**_


	3. Magical Fight

Oh shoot! Fenrir Greyback is really evil and - wait Mason Greyback, Fenrir Greyback. I shout at him "YOU'RE MASON'S BROTHER?" "No" he says "I'm his father." Suddenly he screams out "CRUCIO!" I think _"What does that mean?"_ Suddenly, I realize he's using complex spells from _Harry Potter.___I try to remember them. All I remember is the Unforgivable ones. He's using them, why can't I? I scream the first one that comes to my head "AVADA KEDAVRA!" After I say it I realize it's the killing curse, but if I killed him it would be good. Wait, I have an idea. I point my wand at myself and yell "WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!" I feel myself fly into the air. Now it will be easier to aim spells at him because I can hide in trees or go really high so he won't see me. I say, whispering this time so he won't hear me, "stupefy" I hit him. He'll be out cold for a few minutes. I undo the spell and land. He's breathing. He's alive! Now to find Juliet.


	4. Fear

I grab Mason and transport back to where Harper, Justin, and Max had met up. "Alex!" Harper cries. "We need to leave. I'll explain later." "What about Juliet?" "I saw the whole woods and not her." It's true. I saw the whole woods when I was in the sky. "What? How?" "I'll explain later. Let's just go. Transportium Nextdoorpetourium!"


	5. Mason's Return

Whew. We're back in the substation "Alex Russo!" Uh, Oh dad's found us out. We're in trouble. Unless... "Daddy, we just wanted to help Mason and Juliet." "Oh, well okay then. Isee you found Mason." "Yeah daddy I'm just about to change him back." "Alright have fun looking for Juliet." "Alex you're amazing" "Thank you Justin. Harper can I have the potion please?" "Here you go." "Thank you" I pour the potion into Mason's mouth.

Slowly he begins to transform. The paws became hands and feet. The tail disappeared and then "MASON! YOU'RE BACK!" "Hello Love." I look up at his face and start to cry. "What's wrong?" "Nothing Mason. It's just that I missed you so much and I didn't know if you were even alive, and now you're here in front of me." "Calm down Alex." "Are you okay? You got hit really hard." "I'm fine Love. Just to prove it to you..." He sweeps me up into his arms. "Mason, can we talk in private?" "Sure. Come on."

He runs up to my room with me still in his arms. He sets me down on my bed, then sits next to me. "What's wrong love?" "Mason why would your dad wanna kill you?" "Because I fell in love with a wizard. You." "Why" "He hates wizards because my mother was killed by one." "Mason, what if you fell in love with a werewolf?" "I can't. I love you." "Bite me."

**ooooh cliffie review plz**


	6. Bite Me

"No love." "Why not. I want to be with you for eternity" "I don't want to put you through the pain love." "I don't care all I'll be thinking about is that you care about me." "During that time you'll be vulnerable to Fenrir." "Again I don't care you can stay with me. Why do you call him Fenrir and not dad or father?" "I don't consider him my father since he put you in danger." "How am I in danger?" "Fenrir is ruthless. He will KILL you if he gets to." "Please Mason. Why not?" "Alright I can't argue with you." "Darn right you can't." "I promise I'll change you after we find Juliet" "Okay thanks Mason." "Your welcome Love."


	7. The Vampire Strikes Back

Finally we're off to find Juliet. I admit it, I do kinda miss her. But the best part is now Mason will have to change me soon. We split up and walk through the woods. Suddenly, I see her. "JULIET!" "Oh my god! Alex?" "Oh my god I've missed you so much! We have a potion to make you young again!" "Really?" "Yeah come on!"

(5 minutes later)

"Justin?" "Yea?" "I found her. Will you give her the cure?" "Sure." Justin hands Juliet the potion. She drinks it and instantly becomes young again! She throws her arms around Justin and kisses him. "Transportium Nextdoorpetourium!" We're all back together, and soon I'll be a werewolf.

**Authors Note:** I am sosososososo sorry for not updating (Runs from angry mob) but….. I'M BACK BABY! With up to chapter 10 ready to go! I also changed the world from TV Shows to N/A because i want some stuff from the movie in it. Last thing yes I know AWFUL word play for chapter title (Runs from angry mob again)


	8. Return of Ronald Longcape Jr

"Mason, we made a deal." "Love it only works at the full moon." "There was a full moon LAST night." "I didn't notice. There was a lot going on with Juliet and all." "Fine but you're not getting out of it next full moon though." "I know" "Good night Mason" "Good night love"

(Next Day)

I wake up to someone tapping on my window. Whoever it is, their gonna be in trouble because it's 5:30 IN THE MORNING! I go open my window and see who it is. "You again? You just don't quit do you Fenrir?" "No not until I get what I want." He grabs me and pulls me out the window. Okay, now I'm scared! "Mason! Help!" "He isn't coming." "What did you do to him?" "I sent him looking for you." "Where did you send him?" Maybe if I keep him talking, he won't kill me yet. "Translyvania, he won't find you until it's to late." "Yes he will. Where are you taking me?" "Someplace secret" By now we're in front of a cave. He runs in, presses his hand to a secret door, and runs into the room. I scream again "MASON!" Suddenly a tan blur shoots across the cave and I feel hands pulling me back. I look up to see who it is. "Ronald?" "Miss me?" "Not exactly. What are you doing here?" "I teamed up with the wolf." "Yeah I kinda figured. What do you want with me?" "Well your options are, your boyfriend dies, or you marry me and help me restore my evil powers." "Okay." I say knowing I love Mason and the tetherball won't work. At least I hope it won't. "Really? That was easier then I thought. Come on. Fenrir!" "What?" "She accepted let him go." Mason shifts back into human form. "Accepted what?" I bite my lip as Ronald says "She is to marry me and restore my powers in exchange for your life" "What?!" "I'm sorry Mason, I had to" I go over and hug him. He whispers "I'll get you away from him if it's the last thing I do."

**Authors Note:** This story got 27 reviews ill update at 30


End file.
